Chronic kidney disease is both a cause and consequence of hypertension (HTN), and both CKD and HTN are independent risk factors for cardiovascular disease (CVD). Thus CKD, CVD and HTN are closely inter-related, and the investigation of each in relation to the others holds the greatest promise for improving the public health. Clinical and translational research can advance understanding of these inter-relationships by evaluating the relevance of basic science discoveries to these conditions in humans, and by identifying associations in humans that warrant validation in biological systems. The Clinical and Translational Core of the Duke O'Brien Center for Kidney Research (DOCK) builds on an outstanding track record of human research in CKD, CVD and HTN. However, this research base has generally operated as 3 separate research agendas. The proposed Core will encourage and facilitate expansion of each area into multi-disciplinary research that addresses the thematic focus of DOCK: the kidney in hypertension and the unique links between the kidney and cardiovascular disease. The Core will capitalize on existing relationships of investigators in Duke Nephrology with the Duke Translational Medicine Institute (DTMI), the Duke Clinical Research Institute (DCRI), and other entities within DTMI. Core investigators will expand our understanding of mechanisms, translate and/or validate findings from the other Cores into human studies, and develop strategies for implementing effective interventions addressing our thematic area of focus. The proposed Clinical and Translational Core has four functional units: 1) a Study Implementation Group to provide oversight and project management; 2) a Biostatistics Unit to provide support for study design, data analysis, and data management; 3) a Biological Samples Unit to provide access to existing biological sample repositories; and 4) a Database Unit to provide access to existing clinical data repositories. These resources will provide foundational support for a wide range of clinical research approaches by a diverse, multidisciplinary group of clinical and translational investigators. This Core will foster collaboration and communication among Core investigators and across the other Cores within the DOCK, potentially leading to bi-directional translation of findings from clinic to bench and back. Thus the proposed Clinical and Translational Core will promote powerful interdisciplinary research that will move science forward in addressing the inter-relationships among CKD, CVD and HTN.